Lost in your land
by The-Principle-Of-Evil
Summary: What is a modern day college professor to do when she finds herself throw into a world she doesn’t understand. More importantly what will happen when she runs into everyone’s favorite ice king. Sess


-1Kagome hugged her mother and grandfather before punching Sota playfully in the arm "I'll be home soon you guys" she said while stepping out into the cool morning air. Naraku was defeated finally, Kikyou had let InuYasha go, Miroku and Sango were planning their wedding the only thing left was to figure out one pure wish. It had taken several years and the adventure still wasn't over yet. Kagome was in college now, the second semester of her freshmen year actually. It was a lot easier balancing everything out with college classes, as long as she turned in the papers, projects, and took the required tests her professors didn't really seem to mind her absences. All but one showed little interest in her excuses, Ms. Tamao Sachiho, Kagome's science professor, constantly berated Kagome about her health. Honestly she reminded her a little of Hojo, always with some remedy to help her through whatever illness she had that week.

Kagome had to admit she was sweet though, a little shy, but sweet. She guessed Ms. Tamao's age to be about 27, but she never got around to asking. Kagome smiled to herself remembering the first day in her class, it had been Tamao's first class as well. She stuttered a lot and wrung her hands, and almost blew up the class before that hour and a half was over with.

She stopped just outside the well before going through her usual mental check of all her supplies. Kagome didn't even notice the bike that approached the shrine or as it stopped by her house. The rider stepped off and looked around, a small parcel in her hand. She had jet-black hair and eyes to match, she was rather short and wore a conservative black skirt, white stockings, and a white button up blouse that did nothing for her figure. Her hair was done up in a messy bun, that one would assume was thrown up right before leaving the house and tasseled even more by the bike ride up. Her makeup could and did make anyone turn and take a double-take, a little powder some off shade of lipstick and too much blush.

The women surveyed the area before her eyes landed on Kagome. "Ms. Kagome" she called out but didn't get the young woman's attention so she tried again "Ms. Kagome…" this time little louder but still nothing. She leaned her bike against the fence and proceeded down to the hut which the young woman was standing before.

"…Ok so I have ramen for InuYasha, candy for Shippo, and the dress design for Sango…I think that's everything" Kagome whispered to herself.

Ms. Tamao watched as Kagome whispered something to herself then entered the hut closing the door behind her. She reached the door a little after it closed and could hear rustling from behind. "Kagome" she called out once again "I brought you some herbs…to…to help with that cold of yours" she said while sliding the door open. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched her favorite student climb up onto the sides of the well that was in the middle of the hut.

Kagome gasped when she turned and saw Ms. Tamao flying at her telling her to stop. She lost her balance and fell forward and was engulfed in a blue light.

Tomao's only thought was that Kagome was delirious or something and before she knew it she found herself running at Kagome, hand outstretched to stop her from jumping. Kagome turned to look and slipped, falling down the well. Tomao lunged forward to catch her but hit the edge of the well and fell headfirst after her. .

Kagome was once again in the Fudal era but this time she cringed 'This is going to be a hard one to explain to Ms. Tomao' she thought as she summoned her powers sending her back to the future.

Tomao closed her eyes tightly waiting to hit the bottom of the well but instead she felt warm. She cracked open one eye and found herself spinning in a pool of blue light. Just as she opened her other eye her feet touched ground. "How?" she whispered and looked up "The Sky?..but…but..the hut…I'm in a hut.." she was beginning to panic.

Kagome began to crawl up through the well into the hut outside her home "Ms. Tomao?..I can explain" she said her head peaking up over the side of the well. "Ms.Tomao??" she called not seeing anyone there. 'She probably ran to the house' Kagome thought as she walked outside towards her house.

Tomao spun around looking for Kagome but instead found a rope ladder. 'Well I guess up is the only way to go' she thought as she climbed out of the well. "I'm outside?" she said aloud studying her surroundings. This reality was beginning to be too much and she sunk to her knees "Oh Gods I've lost my mind…too many chemicals…n..not enough ventilation…I..I'm in my lab right now…I just know it….I passed out….this has all been a dream." she said to herself shakily.

Shippo came though the clearing, he knew Kagome was supposed to be coming home today. But there sitting by the well was another women in funny clothes, and not Kagome. She was talking to herself and looked like she was about to cry. 'Maybe she's a friend to Kagome' he thought and walked closer to her.

"Um…Lady…" but he couldn't say anything more, the woman glanced up and screamed like he had said he wanted to kill her or something. She backed away till she was up against the well then stood and took off running into the forest. Shippo blinked after her thoroughly confused by what had just happened. He looked over the side of the well and saw nothing.

'She's not here…She's not anywhere" Kagome thought frantically 'But that means she…oh no…oh no no no no!!'

"Please let me be wrong!!" she screamed before jumping over the side of the well.


End file.
